Melody Rhapsodos
Melody "Red" Rhapsodos was the daughter of Caim Rhapsodos and Terra Grace Lennox, she was the half sister of Alice Georgina Rolling and girlfriend of Tseng. Red was the granddaughter of both Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth Cresent, so she had both S and G cells in her blood. Personality Red was very interested in learning and gaining new knowledge, like both her parents she was very intelligent; she eventually dropped out of school when she didn't feel challenged enough and would either study with her father, Tseng or go to the local community college. As a child Red was a very quiet young girl, she would cling to her parents and barely spoke, after her mothers death she was very scared for a long time and tried to do anything she could to escape; eventually Red did come out of her shell though, she became a much more lively, happy young woman. Red had the habit of keeping all her feelings inside and wouldn't tell people how she really felt. Powers Red's powers came from the G and S cells from her grandfathers; she was able to create imperfect clones of herself (although they wouldn't always match her or last long), she also had a connection to those with S or G cells (which gave her slight control over them) she also had slightly pysic abilities (being able to make illusions and levitate objects). Image Red had long red hair (where she gets her nickname from) and blue-green eyes; she was an immensily beautiful woman. As a child Terra and Talon would spend alot of time dressing Red up and calling her a princess, but as time went on Red would shy away from any attention whatsoever. Red would wear her long hair over her face and would wear baggy tops, skinny jeans and large, heavy boots to hide her apperance. When Red was older she did start to dress more feminine however, she wore alot more dresses and things that hugged her figure. Before Birth Terra and Caim had been trying to conceive a child for almost a year before Red's birth, when Terra had gotten pregnant she ended up loosing the baby quite quickly, they were ready to give up when Terra became pregnant with Red; because of this Terra ended using all the name's she had planned to use for Red. Childhood Red was a very quiet young girl, she was alot younger than the other children so never had anyone to play with so would just spend all her time with her parents or just by herself. Red would spend alot of time reading and playing in her father's office, she taught herself to read from a very young age and would read all her fathers science books. When Red was little her mother and Godmother, Talon, would spend alot of time dressing Red up, Terra's modeling agency was also very keen to sign Red up as a model, Red was a very beautiful woman even when she was younger but Red became very scared of the attention she got from this. Red would spend alot of time building her intelligence so people would never think because of her beauty that she was stupid. Adolescence From a young age Terra had an almost pysic connection with her mother, they would both know what was happening with the other; this did mean however that when Terra was murdered Red was able to see it; after this Red suffered from reoccuring nightmares about the event. After her mother's murder Red's life began to change, her father hired the Turk, Tseng to watch over her and for a while Red would spend alot of time at parties. Red knew that Tseng was watching her from the begining so she decided to befriend him as she didn't like the idea of just being followed, Tseng finally told her that he liked spending time with her and watching over her and although Red was scared at first she did eventually enjoy her time with Tseng and the two eventually fell in love. Adulthood Red and Tseng never married but they were in a very steady, happy relationship for a long time; they lived a relatively normal life, Red would always try and convince Tseng to let her join the Turks but would give up because she didn't want to worry him, so she would just try and do what work she could at home to make his job easier. When Caim died in the Al Bhed Vs. ShinRa war Red was distraught, she would barely leave her room and would cry most days; Tseng was the person that was finally able to make her feel happy again. A while after this her personality changed once again, Red realised how short life was and she wanted to make the most of the life she had with Tseng so she became a lot more relaxed and easy going. After being with Tseng for a long time Red did become pregnant but a couple months into the pregnancy she miscarried and found out the chances of her concieving again were slim to none. Relationships Terra Grace Lennox Caim Rhapsodos Alice Georgina Rolling Sephiroth Cresent Tifa Lockhart Genesis Rhapsodos Tseng Trivia *Red loved marshmallows - she'd always have a packet with her Gallery tumblr_m5gvtdLvKt1qcunq7o1_250.gif tumblr_m5q5klACE61qa7gyjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5zn8mGqdM1r4v34qo7_250.gif tumblr_m6k1dglDmg1qdi1fko5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7id8zKDJU1qjl5hfo1_250.gif tumblr_m7id8zKDJU1qjl5hfo2_250.gif tumblr_m7id8zKDJU1qjl5hfo3_250.gif tumblr_m7id8zKDJU1qjl5hfo4_250.gif tumblr_m7id8zKDJU1qjl5hfo5_250.gif tumblr_m7u8i7fK4D1rshr5to2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7xpvvP0Bc1rnlor8o4_250.gif tumblr_m7xpvvP0Bc1rnlor8o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7xpvvP0Bc1rnlor8o6_250.gif tumblr_m7ymo1GV9s1qdwjb5o2_250.gif tumblr_m7ymo1GV9s1qdwjb5o4_250.gif tumblr_m7ymo1GV9s1qdwjb5o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9n7fm3eAY1qbbne5o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m94aveMadO1qf1zdbo1_500.png tumblr_m939faZ2wb1qfk9oyo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ma44w8eZxv1qfk9oyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_magzg5P8Gb1qfk9oyo1_250.png tumblr_magzg5P8Gb1qfk9oyo3_250.png tumblr_mc9gn81wPO1qfacr7o1_500.png tumblr_mc73w0f9or1r8tkz8o1_r1_250.png tumblr_mc73w0f9or1r8tkz8o2_250.png tumblr_mc73w0f9or1r8tkz8o3_r1_250.png tumblr_mc73w0f9or1r8tkz8o4_250.png tumblr_mcbmxtVHhC1rifmgxo1_250.png tumblr_mcbmxtVHhC1rifmgxo2_250.png tumblr_mcbmxtVHhC1rifmgxo8_r1_250.png tumblr_mdg9z693ZA1qdvjpho2_250.gif tumblr_mdg9z693ZA1qdvjpho3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfgtnkEMcW1r8ysxno1_250.gif tumblr_mfgtnkEMcW1r8ysxno6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfkftndMYT1qfk9oyo1_500.png tumblr_mghi1mcJhy1rifmgxo2_250.gif tumblr_mghi1mcJhy1rifmgxo3_250.gif tumblr_mghi1mcJhy1rifmgxo5_250.gif tumblr_mghi1mcJhy1rifmgxo6_250.gif tumblr_mi6r3lK0mE1rg3a8zo1_500.png tumblr_mioad94AZL1qceidto1_500.png tumblr_miovihc6dn1s5l839o1_500.gif tumblr_mipk71oyVS1qjnfjxo7_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro1_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro2_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro3_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro4_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro6_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro7_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro8_250.gif tumblr_mqgm6xCiR91qgbguro9_250.gif Category:Next Generation Category:Angelpant's Characters Category:Characters